cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Marauder tank
|imgdesc = Marauder tanks, counter-clockwise: basic, salvaged once, salvaged twice |faction = GLA (except Kassad) |role = Medium tank |useguns = Cannon (dual cannons if salvaged twice) |usearmor = |techlvl = |tier = 1 |hp = 500 |armortype = Tank Armor |cost = $800 $900 (Juhziz/Dr. Thrax) |time = 0:10 |produced = Arms dealer |req = General's Promotion (Level 1) |hotkey = M |groundattack = 60 (Armor Piercing) |cooldown = 2000 (default) 1500 (salvaged once) 750 (salvaged twice) |landspeed = 40 (30 when badly damaged) |range = 150 |sight = 125-300 |upgrades = Toxin Shells (GLA only) Anthrax Beta (GLA only) Anthrax Gamma (Thrax only) Junk Repair |eliteability = |notes = Can upgrade weapon with salvaged parts. |tier = |structure = Arms Dealer}} The Marauder tank was a medium tank used by the Global Liberation Army during the War against the GLA. It was the bigger cousin of the lighter Scorpion tank, and was their heaviest tank. Background The Marauder tank was more heavily armoured than the Scorpion tank, and was armed with a more powerful cannon. The cannon could be upgraded by using parts salvaged from destroyed vehicles. Both upgrades increase the damage output and rate of fire, with the second adding an extra cannon. The Marauder tank could not rotate its cannon. Because of this, the entire tank had to turn and face the target in order to fire. As a result, the Marauder could not fire while moving unless the target was directly in front of it. This made the Marauder especially vulnerable while retreating or against fast-moving units. The Marauder tank was only accessible with a General's Promotion, obtainable at Level 1. Upgrades Base Salvage Marauder tanks could also be upgraded with salvaged parts from destroyed vehicles. * The first salvage upgrade improved the reload speed of the main cannon * The second salvage upgrade gave the Marauder twin cannons, each of which did the same damage, and further improved the reload speed of both cannons In-game Marauders are very cheap and can be mass-produced easily and quickly. Compared to other tanks, it is fast and is well-armoured. The cannon becomes extremely powerful after upgraded twice with salvaged parts, as the twin cannon fires rapidly and deals considerable damage. The Marauder fares well against enemy tanks of similar price, such as the American Crusader and Paladin, and the Chinese Battlemaster. With veterancy and with salvage upgrades, a Marauder can even go toe-to-toe with the Overlord tank. Compared to the Scorpion, the Marauder is tougher and possesses a more powerful cannon, making it a better choice for taking on enemy armour and structures. However, Scorpions with the Scorpion rocket upgrade are a better choice in the early game, due to the lower price and higher speed. Assessment Pros *Well-armoured, can handle most tanks without any upgrades *Relatively fast *Price equivalent to a Battlemaster *Toxin shells upgrade improves anti-infantry capability *Benefits from salvaged parts considerably *Can go toe-to-toe with an Overlord with full upgrades and veterancy Cons *Available only through General's Promotion *Shorter range than that of MBTs *Fixed cannon due to a fixed gun design, no turret. (Cannot rotate the cannon) *The whole vehicle must turn to face the target before firing. *Vulnerable to missiles and aircraft *Not available to Prince Kassad Quotes Trivia *The Marauder Tank was supposed to have a third salvage upgrade, allowing the Marauder to have a triple-cannon turret, but it was removed. The third salvage upgrade model still remains in the game files and the Worldbuilder when the Marauder Tank is being placed. Mods like Shockwave restore the third upgrade. * In the mod Rise of the Reds, the Marauder has a fully rotatable turret. Category:Generals 1 vehicles Category:Generals 1 GLA Arsenal